


Specimen Origins

by FNW2



Series: The Jumpscare Mansion [2]
Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Serial Killers, Tragedy, Villain origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNW2/pseuds/FNW2
Summary: Who are the specimens? What are the specimens? Most importantly, where did they come from?





	1. Specimen 1

Patrick had just finished cutting out the last of his cooky kid’s decorations.

”God, what a waste my life is,” Patrick sighed. “Spending the last of my years cutting out stupid decorations for kids. If there was only a way for me to get back at the world for my current state...without hurting anyone too bad.”

As Patrick thought, he suddenly felt a tightness in his chest.

”Oh no,” He gripped his chest as his eyes with wide with pain and realization, “heart...attack!” With no fanfare, he keeled over, dead.

* * *

”Hey Patrick, you here?” Toby walked into Patrick’s workshop. “The boss wanted to know if you were done with the cutouts.”

As he entered the shop, Toby was shocked to find it complete empty, with none of Patrick’s previous cutouts in sight.

”That’s strange, Patrick would is never the kind of guy to slack off on the job, especially this close to the due time.” Toby looked at the cardboard sheet, and saw the objects Patrick was cutting out. “A ghost, pepper, octopus, etc, etc.”

After a few more minutes of calling for Patrick and looking for his cutouts, Toby decided it was time to go.

”I hope you’re okay, Patrick,” Toby sighed. “I hope the boss will be merciful for you not-“ Toby was cutoff by one of Patrick’s cutouts shooting out of the wall on what looked like a spring lock. “Jesus!” Toby jumped. “The fuck?”

It was the Pepper. Peter the Pepper, more specifically.

”Man, that really startled me!” Toby gripped his chest as his breathing returned to normal. “Well...that was weird, but I guess I better get out of here.”

With that, he left with no fanfare, leaving the cutout of Peter the Pepper to shed a single tear. To Beatrice, however, it might as well have been a fish lure.

”It’s...so...beautiful...” Beatrice walked towards the sea.

That’s when she, made herself known by breaking the surface of the water.

”Hello,” The siren greeted. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Thanks...” Beatrice’s eyes have long since glazed over, having completely fallen in love with the siren.

”Please,” the siren held out her hand, “join me.”

”Of course...my love...” Beatrice said as she walked into the water.

* * *

Adam was trying to catch his breath, he was about to make the biggest decision of his life. “You can do this, Adam,” he assured himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone complains, this entire chapter is meant to be one big anticlimax.
> 
> What? You didn’t actually expect Specimen 1 to have a complex backstory, did you?
> 
> Trust me, the others will be much longer and better.


	2. Specimen 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the state of the last chapter. I promise, from here on out, this story will be much longer and better!

_December 1st, 2003_

I decided to write these notes, in case I don’t make it.

My name is Kyle Dukes, and my friends and I crashed our biplane into the side of a rocky, snowy mountain. Both of my friends are dead, and I have no idea where I am.

I was being an idiot, “just let the wind take us where it wants to take”, I said it. Thanks to me, our plane ran out of fuel, and I already explained the rest.

Thankfully, I’m not injured, but I’m still trapped on the cold, bitter mountain with no food, water, and the corpses of my two friends to give me anything resembling company.

If anyone finds these notes...please...at least make sure they get a proper burial. There names were Justin Scotts and William Drover. Their parents are great people, who cared for me like I was their own.

Don’t let them be buried here because of my mistake...please...

* * *

_December 3rd, 2003_

I have no idea why I’m even bothering with dates. I don’t have a single functioning way to tell time, and I only assume it’s been two days because of how hungry I am.

I found a solution to my thirst problem, I simply take some of the show outside, then bring it into the plane so I can melt and drink it...It wasn’t damaged too much in the crash, and is warm...in the loosest definition of the word. Still, much better than the frozen wasteland outside.

I’m still starving, though. And I’ve been unfortunate enough to not see a single sign of life here besides me.

If the snow lets up at all outside, I’ll go searching for some trees. If I can’t eat any of the animals hopefully living somewhere around said trees, I can at least try to get a makeshift fire going, maybe get to work on a tent I can build from whatever survived the plane crash.

I may need to toss Justin and William’s bodies out into the snow. I don’t want to! Really...I don’t! Those two were like brothers to me, but I just can’t deal with their smell!

* * *

_December 4th, 2003_

At this rate, I’m writing dates to keep myself from going completely mad.

I found some trees, Thank God. No animals though, just my luck.

I managed to get that makeshift fire and tent going, but my stomach is keeping me from enjoying any part of this victory. I keep drinking more and more of this melted snow, hoping it will help, but it never does!

One step forward, two mighty steps back.

* * *

_December 5th, 2003_

This is it, I can feel myself slipping away with every passing hour.

I didn’t want it to end this way...not like this...

To Mr. and Mrs. Scotts/Drover, please forgive me. I killed your children with my stupid idea, and know I’m suffering God’s wrath for my crime.

I just hope you, and him, can find the strength to forgive me one day.

* * *

_December 6th, 2003_

God forgive me. I was ready to die, I really was...but it hurt too bad!

I tried to accept it, to lay down and die like a man...but I couldn’t.

I’m not going to sugarcoat anything, I cutoff pieces of William and Justin...and I ate them!

I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!

I was just so hungry!

The pain was too much!

Oh God, William, Justin...what did I do?!

* * *

_December 6th, 2003_

I get the feeling that date is wrong. To be blunt, I haven’t written in this thing for a long time, and I thought now would be a good time to change that.

I died...after I ate my friends. I ate them, and I died anyway. I went through all that, for nothing!

Well...not nothing.

You see, I came back! As a ghost!

I read up on my fair share of Ghost and ghouls while I walked among the living. During my studies, learned that ghost lose all since of emotion, due to being trapped on the physical plane after a painful and traumatic death.

That certainly explains why I felt nothing as I devoured what was left of Justin and William after I came back.

That’s another I learned while reading up on the subject of ghost. After they die, they begin to obsess about the last thought that went through their heads. Since my last thought was hunger, I was cursed with a stomach that will never be filled.

Though this also came with a benefit. My ghostly form leaves puddles of ectoplasm at random locations. I can teleport using these puddles at well. Which is good, as with no physical body, I am now free to leave this accursed mountain, and I intend to get my food to satiate my now eternal hunger.

* * *

_July 4th, 2006_

When those books said time means nothing to a spirit, they weren’t kidding. I was apparently up on that mountain for three years without noticing.

I have no clue why I’m still writing in this worthless book, I guess it’s more of a joke, now.

Anyway, I know now that my puddles also slows my prey down. Really helpful when it came to catching up to that teenage girl after I pulled out her boyfriend’s liver and ate it in front of his eyes.

Before you ask, yes, I did kill two teens who were making out. Cliche, I know, but when you see two free meals making out in front of you, you tend to think like a bad horror movie villain.

Anyway, I think it’s time I leave this book behind. As I continue my eternal quest for food, my grasp on the English language is beginning to slip. Even as I write this down, I am now completely incapable of human speech. I theorize that I soon, I will be nothing more than i mindless animal, searching for my next meal.

If I still had my emotions in tact, I suppose that might’ve upset me.


	3. Specimen 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of pragmatism, all of these Japanese characters will be translated in English. They are all speaking Japanese, I’m just not writing it as that.
> 
> Also, TW: Mentions of Rape and miscarriage.

_Tokyo, Japan, 1999_

Rei entered the hallway to the top floor of the abandoned high school. Her friends had dared her to go into the school for a few hours.

She knew very little about the school, other than it had closed over fifty years ago.

Rumors spoke of a teenaged girl who was abducted by a trio of delinquent boys. They held on to her for a whole week, committing an untold number of unspeakable atrocities to her. When they let her go, the leader of the group’s father paid off the system to keep his son safe, leaving the girl with no justice.

A few months after her abduction, the girl learned she was pregnant with the leader’s child. Though she was horrified, she was determined to keep the child.

Tragically, on the day of the delivery, the baby was born with its cord around it’s neck, and was unresponsive. The girl lost her sanity, and jumped from the roof of the building not long after.

After that tragedy, the perpetrators went missing, and soon, day after day, students would drop off that face of the Earth, never to be seen again. The school was forced to relocate, and the building was left to rot for decades.

That’s where Rei was now. She didn’t believe the rumors her more superstitious friends did, and as a result, was dared by them to prove it by spending a few dark hours in the abandoned school.

Rei checked her watch. “8AM to midnight, Rei, you can do this.”

While she didn’t believe in whatever curse or supernatural force that had caused this to close down, that didn’t mean she liked being in a decrepit old building that was falling apart for four hours, at night.

”Okay Rei, you can do this.” Rei shined her flashlight through the dark halls. “There’s no such thing as ghost, as curses,” she assured herself. “They’re all just things made up by our parents to scare us.”

”Hello, my child.”

Rei froze when she heard a young, female voice speak.

”Who’s there?!” Rei desperately searched for the source of the voice.

”Help me...help me, please!” The voice called out, sounding much more panicked and afraid.

”Where are you?” Rei asked.

”The classroom to your left!” The cried. “Please...Help!”

Rei looked to the door to her left, and heard muffled crying. Against her best train of thought, she opened the door, and entered the room.

As soon as she had completely entered the room, the door slammed shut behind her. Rei’s face went pale when she heard the familiar sound of a door lock clicking.

”Oh no!” Rei gripped the door, and pulled with all her might, but it didn’t move an inch.

”Help me...please!” The female voice pleaded behind her.

Rei’s breathing stopped, and she turned to face the woman.

She looked okay, at first. She had long, flowing black hair, red lipstick, and a white-gray garment with wrist long sleeves. That was, until Rei noticed her bare feet didn’t touch the ground, along with her bloodstained hands.

”Get back!” Rei cried, pressing her back against the door.

”Please...please help me!” The spirit cried. “I just want my baby...you can be my baby!”

”I’m don’t want to be your baby!” Rei shouted.

”Please...” The spirit’s jaw unhinged like a snake, revealing row after row of sharp, jagged teeth. “Please be my baby.”

”No!” Rei held her hands up in some desperate act to defend herself. “I don’t want to be your baby! I don’t want-“

“ **YOU WILL BE MY BABY!** ” The spirit lunged at Rei as she screamed in terror.

* * *

”Did you hear that?” Yuri asked.

”It sounded like Rei!” Mono laughed. “Maybe she found the ghost!”

”Or maybe she’s hurt!” Riki scolded. “Come on, we should get in there to make sure she’s okay!”

”Are you crazy?!” Mono’s smile vanished. “I’m not going in there, what if she gets us?!”

”Fine, be a coward!” Riki shouted. “Rei’s in there because of us, so if you want her blood on our hands, then so be it!”

”I’ll come!” Yuri assured.

”Fine...but if she’s fine-“ Mono began, but was cutoff by Riki and Yuri entering the school. “Hey, wait up!” Mono followed them in.

* * *

”I think Rei’s scream came from up here.” Riki was he first to enter the hallway on the top floor. “Rei!”

”Not so loud!” Mono hissed. “You don’t want to alert whatever is in here!”

“Shut it, Mono!” Riki hissed back. “It’s our fault Rei is in trouble.”

”What if she’s not in trouble!” Mono argued. “What if she just saw a spider or something, and we’re sticking our necks out for nothing!”

”We wouldn’t be sticking our necks out if she was okay!” Riki shouted in rage. “If you wanted to be a coward, you should’ve just stayed outside!”

”I’m not a coward!” Mono shouted back, completely forgetting her previous fear.

”Then help us find her!” Riki shouted.

”Girls!” Yuri exclaimed to get their attention.

”What?!” Both shouted in her direction.

”Do you hear that?” Yuri asked.

Both Riki and Mono quieted down and listened. It was faint, but they could make out a choking noise coming from one of the classrooms to their left.

”What are you doing?!” Mono demanded as Riki unhesitatingly went towards the door.

Riki didn’t answer her, and opened the door to a horrific sight.

The spirit was devouring Rei whole, headfirst. Her flats lay on ground in front of the spirit, her now bare feet still kicking madly. The spirit chocked on her body, but continued to eat her.

”My God.” Yuri covered her mouth.

Mono didn’t say anything, she just stared at the horrific sight, then turned on her heel and ran back towards the stairwell.

”Rei!” Riki cried out, she went charge the spirit, but Yuri stopped her.

”Riki, stop!” Yuri held her back. “We need to go!”

”No!” Riki tried to break free from Yuri’s grasp, but she was too strong for her. “Rei! Rei!”

Yuri pulled the fighting Riki towards the stairwell as the spirit finished devouring Rei.

* * *

Yuri and Riki found Mono desperately pulling the school’s entrance.

”Cowards! Both of you!” Riki fell to her knees. “Rei...Rei I’m sorry...”

”Mono, what’s up?” Yuri asked, ignoring Riki.

”I can’t get the door open!” Mono cried, still desperately pulling the handle.

”You can’t leave...”

Mono and Yuri froze as the spirit entered the hallway. Her bloated belly had Rei’s wriggling body.

”Isn’t she beautiful?” The spirit ran her hands along her belly like an expecting mother. “Unfortunately, my babies don’t stay with me forever...and I need to get more...” The spirit looked at the three girls and smiled. “Thank you for becoming my new babies now.”

Riki said nothing, she sat on the floor, accepting of her fate if it meant reuniting with Rei. Mono and Yuri weren’t so willing to except demise.

”No, no, no, no!” Mono cried, pulling on the door with even more desperation. “Please! Please open!”

Yuri just slipped to the floor, and curled into a ball. “I don’t want to die like this...not like this!”

”But you won’t die,” the spirit assured. “You’ll all be reborn as my children!”


	4. Specimen 5

Lilith was lead to the abandoned building by her girlfriend, Madison.

”I don’t know about this, Maddie.” Lilith looked up to the decrepit old building. “This seems kind of dangerous.”

”Come on, how bad can it be!” Maddie held Lilith close to her. “I promise, nothing bad will happen to you, nothing I won’t allow.”

Lilith let out a cute little giggle as she blushed. “Okay, lead the way my knight in shining armor!”

Madison lead Lilith through the entrance of an abandoned building. She fiddled with the door handle. “Hmm...locked.”

”Why would someone lock up an abandoned building?” Lilith raised an eyebrow, confused.

”No sure.” Madison examined the lock, then she snapped her fingers. “Hey, you have a hair pin?”

”You know I’m the more girly of the two of us,” Lilith joked as she pulled a pin from her hair.

”Thanks my dashing princess!” Madison winked as she took the hair pin. After a few seconds of fiddling with the lock, she heard a click. “Score!” She opened the door. “Awesome, let’s do this!”

”You got the camera?” Lilith asked.

”You know it!” Madison pulled out a camera from her bag, and turned it on. “Hello, people of the internet! Madison Page here, with my lovely, and might I add, sexy assistant, Lilith.” Madison pointed the camera towards Lilith. “Say hi to the camera dear.”

”Um...hi!” Lilith waved to the camera, awkwardly.

Madison snorted. “You are too cute!”

”Shut up!” Lilith looked away with a smile, blushing.

”Anyway, as I said before, hello people of the internet, today is the pilot of my ghost hunting web series!” Madison let out an awkward cough. “I don’t have a name for it yet, but I’m sure I’ll think of something!” Madison opened the door to the abandoned building. “Alright, let’s begin!”

”What if we don’t fine any ghost?” Lilith asked.

”I’m sure we’ll find something!” Madison assured. “This has to be one of the most haunted places in our little town!”

”Yeah, but only off of the words of others.”

”Sure, but you can’t deny a lot of stuff has happened her,” Madison said. “Lights, noises, even figures have been spotted around this area!”

”I just hope they were serious,” Lilith said.

”I’m sure they were,” Madison assured. “Now, keep your eyes peeled for any ghostly apparitions.”

”Okay Miss-“ Lilith’s playful banter was cutoff by her seeing a humanoid shape run across the hall. “Whoa! Did you see that?”

”Yeah! I got it!” Madison have a thumbs up. “Come on, let’s follow!”

Madison took Lilith’s hand and lead her down the hall where the figure ran past. They eventually came to a stop at a room at the end of the hall.

”Where did it go?” Lilith asked.

”It was a ghost, Lily,” Madison pointed out. “He probably just vanished somewhere.”

”True.” Lilith rubbed the back of her head, and gave an adorable smile.

”Don’t smile like that, this is supposed to be scary,” Madison ordered, jokingly.

”What, is my smile too cute?”

”Yes!”

”What’s wrong with that?”

”People won’t like our ghost hunting show if our gayness takes away from the ghost!”

”Okay, that’s fair,” Lilith laughed. “So, where do you want to look next?”

”I’m not sure, maybe we should try communicating with the spirits on the top floor?” Madison suggested.

”Sounds like a pla-“ Lilith cut herself off and widened her eyes. “Madison! Behind-“ Before Lilith could finish her warning, a man came from the shadows and knocked her unconscious.

”Lily!” Madison only had enough time to shout before she was knocked out herself.

”Good job, idiot!” One of the men spat. “You almost ruined our plan!”

”Sorry,” said the other. “Come on, let’s show these ladies to Father Key.”

”Grab the camera, too.” He picked up Lilith by her waist. “He will want to see this.”

* * *

 

”What a wonderful day!” Madison heard a voice cheer as she awoke. “These two were clearly a gift from our Goddess!”

”Maddie? Maddie?!” She heard Lilith cry.

”Lily?” Madison’s eyes shot open immediately. “Baby, where are you?”

”Here!” Lilith shouted, she had been tied to a stone slab.

”Shit.” Madison looked down as she noticed she was tied to a slab, as well.

”Hey, they’re awake!” One of the men who knocked them out shouted.

”Ah! Good!” Father Key walked up to the two. “Girls, I am pleased to say that you two will be the first virgin sacrifices to our goddess!”

”Sacrifices?!” Lilith screamed.

”Just who the fuck are you people?” Madison demanded. “And why are you here?!”

”I am Father Key, the two men who knocked you out are named Andrew and Tyron.” Key motioned towards the two men. “We are the only three members of the Church of Lady Gless. We’ve been occupying this abandoned building for years, waiting for the perfect opportunity to offer a virgin sacrifice to our Goddess.”

Madison grew a mischievous grin. “I hate to break it to you, buddy.”

”Maddie, don’t you dare!” Lilith seemed more worried about being embarrassed than dying.

”But I’m afraid neither of us had been virgins since prom!”

”Damn it...” Lilith’s face went red.

”Wait...pardon?”

”I took that lovely lass next to me’s virginity about...say, Lily, how many times did you cum?”

”Maddie, please!”

”About four times?”

”Maddie!”

”Enough!” Key shouted in rage. “I don’t believe you, dear.”

”It’s tue!” Madison tried to convince him.

”I know it may seem scary to die, but I promise you, you’ll be gifted in the afterlife!” Key looked to Tyron. “Tyron, the blade please.”

”Maddie?” Lilith looked to Madison as the gravity of their situation finally took hold.

”I won’t let them hurt you, baby.” Madison pulled on her binds. “I’ll get you out of this, I promise!”

”No, you won’t.” Key walked over to Lilith, blade in hand.

”Hey, come on!” Madison called out. “Kill me first!” Madison wanted to earn Lilith just a few more seconds of precious life. “Kill me first!”

”No.” Key raised the blade over his head, then plunged it into Lilith.

”Lily! No!” Madison cried out.

”Madison...I love...you...” Lilith used her last breath to say.

”No...no...no!” Madison had tears in her eyes.

”No worries, child.” Key walked over to her. “You’ll see her again, soon enough.”

”I’ll kill you...” Madiosn promised, voice hollow. “I swear to you...”

”You’ll thank me.” Key plunged the blade into her chest.

Madison felt a sharp pain fly through her whole body...then...nothing.

Key looked down at their forms. “Where is the Goddess?”

”I think she might’ve been telling the truth about both of them being virgins...” Andrew noted, awkwardly.

”Damn!” Key tossed the blade to the ground. “Untie these two and get them out of my sight!”

Tyron and Andrew did as they were told, leaving with Madison and Lilith’s bodies.

”Damn...damn!” Key shouted. “I’ll summon you soon my goddess, I promise yo-“

Key suddenly felt a sharp pain through his back.

”No...no, you won’t.”

Key fell to the ground as the blade was pulled from his body. He looked to see a naked, feminine humanoid, with no sexual characteristics. She was carrying his blade in her hands.

”What...what are you?!”

”I promised I would kill you, didn’t I?”

”Madison?”

”Oh, you’re smart...lovely.”

”Please...I just want-“ Key was cutoff by Madison plunging the blade into his chest.

”Sorry, but I don’t break promises.” Madison pulled the blade from his chest, and watched as his body fell to the ground.

”Father Key!” She heard Andrew shout.

Tyron took one look at her, and crapped his pants. “Sweet mother of God.”

”No...no god here...only me...” Madison stalked towards the two men, blade in hand.

Soon, more reports of noises coming from the building spread. With many claiming they heard the sound of two men, screaming in agony, and begging for mercy.


	5. Specimen 9

Detective Jason Jones entered the house of serial killer Martin Finning.

”Finning?!” Jason shouted into the house. “It’s over!”

”No, it isn’t.” Martin walked out of the shadows, one of his recent victims struggled in his grasp.

”Let her go, Martin!” Jones pointed his gun at him.

”You drop the gun, and I’ll drop the girl.” Martin held a blade to the girl’s throat as she screamed out in fear.

”Please, don’t!” She cried.

”Okay, okay!” Jones gently placed his gun on the ground. “Look, I’m putting it down.”

”Good boy,” Martin mocked. “I’ll give you treat later!”

”I held my end, now let her go!” Jones ordered.

Martin looked at the terrified girl, then let out a simple, “Nah.” Before attempting to slit her throat.

”No!” Jones charged, tackling Martin before he could kill the gril. “Run!”

The girl didn’t fail to follow that order, as she came screaming out of the house as Jones attempted to fight Martin off.

”The girl is free!” One of the Officers shouted.

He and many other officers were in a standoff with Martin when the deranged serial killer order them to let Detective Jones in to see if he could save the girl himself. With her running out of the house, they were free to enter.

Every cop that surrounded the house quickly entered just as Martin was attempting to kill Jones.

”Get off of Jones, now!” A cop ordered as they all pointed their guns at Martin.

”Kill me, and we both die together,” Jones said. “I’m fine either way.”

Martin let out an annoyed sigh. “Fuck you.” He spitefully attempted slit Jones’ throat, causing all of the officers to open fire.

* * *

Martin felt a blister heat burn his skin, as his eyes opened only to be burn dry.

”Martin Finning,” A voice boomed. “Also know by your serial killer name, the skinner, peeled over fifty men, women, and children alive!”

Martin was too busy screaming in pain and agony to respond.

The booming voice revealed itself to be a man in a red suit, who waved his hand, causing Martin’s agony to be relieved. “There, all better?”

”Where the fuck am I?!” Martin shouted. “And who the Hell are you?!”

The man smiled at what Martin said. “Forth word of your second sentence, buddy.”

Martin froze when he realized what he meant. “You mean-“

”Yep.” The man nodded.

”So you’re-“

”You can call me Nick.” Nick held out his hand, only to viciously slap Martin’s hand when he reached for his.

”Ow!” Martin gripped his hand. His charred skin made strikes hurt even more than they usually did.

”I am here to offer you a deal, Finning.” Nick turned to what Martin thought was pitch darkness, only for Nick to reveal a world of fire and screaming. “I personally pick out the scum of humanity to aid me in my quest against the man upstairs.”

”You want me to help you?” Martin asked.

”Yes, and if you say no.” Nick motioned towards Hell. “Your eternity of torture awaits.”

”Okay, I’ll bite,” Martin said. “What do you need me to do?”

”That’s the part you’ll love, Martin!” Nick smiled. “Just do what you usually do, but I’ll give you the power to do it, unchallenged!”

Martin smiled. “You didn’t tell me this would be mutually beneficial.”

”So, we have a deal?” Nick held out his hand.

”Deal.” Martin shook it, and felt a surge of power course through him.

* * *

Jones checked up on the girl in the aftermath of their standoff with Martin. They were all in the station.

”You okay?” He asked, gently.

”Thanks to you,” The girl said with a smile.

”Don’t mention it, dear.” Jones leaned against the desk she was sitting at. “Helping the cops get scum like that off the streets is thankful enough.”

”Sweet Christ, what is that?!” The two heard a man shout.

They looked at each other as a red light engulfed the station. They ran towards the windows, and saw a red, humanoid creature glaring down at them. After it’s red aura died down, it summoned a white ball of light, and aimed it at the station.

Jones and the girl only had enough time to widen their eyes in horror before the creature shot the blast, eradicating them in the whole station in an instant.

As the creature looked down at the smoldering crater, and listened to the terrified screams of the people that witnessed the atrocity, it smiled.

 _I’m glad I took this deal._ Martin thought.


	6. Specimen 11

Lucifer looked down on the Earth with disgust. His father had just created a species of hideous, disgusting monsters. They were large, lizard like creatures, that spent most of their days eating, shiting, and an untold number of grotesque things.

”Father, my I ask what these things are?” Lucifer inquired.

”They are dinosaurs, my son.” God looked down to Earth with a smile. “I made these creatures to live in our empty universe, so we won’t be the only ones populating it.”

”Why did you make them so...inferior?”

”I don’t follow.”

”These things can’t talk, they eat each other, and basically are just animals,” Lucifer explained. “Why didn’t you make them like us?!”

”I am afraid I couldn’t get our exact likeness down,” God answered. “The population of the universe is a work in progress.”

”I don’t like them!” Lucifer screeched like a child. “I hate that you didn’t make them like us!”

”My son, no one is perfect, it takes time to perfect the process.” God placed a hand on his shoulder. “Please, give it time.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Fine.”

”I know you may not like them, but I’m sure you’ll grow to love them as I and the others have.” With that, God left Lucifer staring down at the Earth.

”I doubt that...” Lucifer then felt something, and a wicked smirk grew on his face. He waved his hand, and sent a meteorite that was billions of light years away on a crash course with Earth. It will take billions or years to reach, but as long as this “infestation” was out of his hair, he didn’t care how long it took.

* * *

Lucifer was brought before God after the corruption of Adam and Eve.

”What have you done?!” God boomed at his son, uncharacteristically angry. “I had perfected the process, I made them look and act just like us!”

”Yes, but you didn’t give them any of the power!” Lucifer shouted back. “You expect me to respect them when they can’t even send an asteroid hurdling towards Earth to destroy the inferior?”

”It was you...” God sat back in his throne, sadly.

”Might as well admit all my crimes,” Lucifer bragged. “I destroyed this disgusting lizards, and I plan to destroy your bootleg versions of us!”

”I want let that happen.” God stood from his throne, and made his way down to Lucifer.

”What are you going to do, huh?” Lucifer asked, mockingly. “You’re too soft hearted to kill me, father. I know you are.”

”You’re right.” Good placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Which is way I cast you out.”

Lucifer’s smug grin immediately vanished. “What?”

”Maybe you’ll learn to love man as live among them.” God pushed Lucifer, and the angel felt the sensation of falling.

”No!” Lucifer shouted as he plummeted towards Earth, his wings burned off as the fire engulfed him. “Faaaaaather!”


	7. Specimen 12

“So, what do you know about this house?” Jake asked his fellow ghost hunter, Kevin.

”Well, apparently a group of construction workers planned to tear this place down, but one of them went nuts,” Kevin explained. “He tore all of them apart with his bare hands, before digging his nails into his own neck, killing himself.

”Damn, do they know why?” Jake asked.

”No one knows for sure,” Kevin answered. “You think it was demonic possession?”

”Let's hope so.” Jake took out his camera from his backpack, and began recording as the two made their way towards the large mansion.

”Hope so?” Kevin asked, exasperated. “What if one of us gets possessed and we try to kill each other?”

”Well, good for us,” Jake said. “More views!”

”You’re not thinking about this at all, are you?” Kevin asked, before he suddenly tripped on something. “Ow! The Hell?!” Kevin looked at what tripped him, and saw a sickle.

”Whoa! Sick!” Jake mused. “Pick that up!”

”What? Why?” Kevin asked.

”I don’t know, maybe we can use it as one of our many findings form this house!” Jake answered, enthusiastically.

”I...ugh, fine.” Kevin picked up the sickle, and immediately lost control of his body. “What...Jake?!”

”Kevin? What’s wrong man?” Jake widened his eyes as Kevin moved in on him with the sickle. “Hey, what are you doing?!

”Jake, I can’t control myself!” Kevin warned. “Run!”

Jake barley dodged a swipe from Kevin. Panicking, he ran towards the mansion, and shut the door behind him.

”Shit!” He shouted when the door wouldn’t stay locked. “Damn lock is broken.”

”No, it isn’t.”

Jake turned around, camera still recording. “Who said that?!”

”I did.”

”Where are you?!” Jake demanded.

”I think the better question would be, who are you?” The voice asked, calmly. “Why are you inside my body?”

”Wait...you’re-“

”The Mansion?” The Mansion asked, rhetorically. “Yes.”

”I...I don’t understand...” Jake was terrified and confused. Was a mansion really alive and talking to him?

”I wish I knew too,” The Mansion said, sadly. “My origins are a mystery, even to myself.”

”Why are you killing people?” Jake asked.

”People try to tear me down, which will kill me,” The Mansion answered, honestly. “I’m acting in self defense.”

”But we’re just two guys!” Jake tried to reason with this alien being. “How can we tear you down?”

”Humanity is a high risk antagonistic force to me,” The Mansion answered. “I can’t afford to let anyone who enters my land live.”

”That’s bullshit!” Jake shouted, just as the sickle pierce the door he was leaning against, impaling his back. Jake looked down to see the sickle sticking out of his chest.

”It’s not bullshit,” The Mansion assured. “It’s perfectly fair.”


	8. Specimen 13

Adam and his girlfriend, Beatrice, sat at the edge of the beach, enjoying their anniversary.

”It is so beautiful out here,” Beatrice enjoyed the view of the sunset. “Can you tell me anything more beautiful than a sunrise or sunset?”

”You?” Adam guessed with a smile.

”Oh shush!” Beatrice playfully punched his arm.

”Nope!” Adam kissed her cheek. “You want me to shush up, you’re going to have to make me!”

”Oh really?” Beatrice grew a mischievous smirk.

”Yeah, really.” Adam grew a smirk of his own. “What are you going to do about it?”

Beatrice responded with a kiss on lips. “That.”

”No fair, that always works on me.” Adam smiled, and then he looked to the ground. “Hey, B?”

Beatrice let out a cute little hum in response.

”I have to ask you something,” Adam said.

”What?” Beatrice asked, eyes glistening in the fading sunlight.

”I’ll show you.” Adam stood up. “I’ll be right back!”

With that, Adam ran towards the car, leaving Beatrice by the beach.

As she waited for Adam to return, she took in the beautiful view of the sun. She never got tired of coming out here every year with Adam, and hoped she would come here every year until there dying day.

That’s when Beatrice heard singing. ”Huh? What is...” Beatrice trailed off as the beautiful song dragged her into a trance

The song didn’t have any lyrics, simply a woman practicing a series of “ah”s in a different key.

”It’s so...beautiful...” Beatrice’s eyes glaze over as she surrendered herself to the song. She walked towards the ocean a woman broke the surface of the water.

”You’re so beautiful,” the siren said, holding out her hand. “Please, join me.”

Beatrice found herself madly in love with the scalie skinned woman. “Okay.” Was all she said, already ankle deep in water.

* * *

”Okay Adam, you can do this!” Adam pumped himself up as he walked back to the beach. “She’ll say yes!”

Adam’s nervousness disappeared when when he saw their beach towel empty. His heart shattered when he saw Beatrice’s body floating on the ocean’s surface.

”B...Beatrice...” Adam was speechless, and he dropped the black box that was carrying their engagement ring.

 


End file.
